Fields of Spring
by Orasaka
Summary: A collection of kakasaku one-shots inspired by prompts! Care to make a suggestion? ;)


**Babysitting**

Sakura held out her arms, gingerly accepting Kurenai's baby. It was swaddled in a miniature yellow kimono, sleeping peacefully. It murmured softly in its sleep, but was otherwise undisturbed by it's change in position. It looked to be about seven or eight months old; Sakura couldn't quite remember how many months had passed since Kurenai's labor, though she remembered it well…**  
**

"Thank you, Sakura," Kurenai spoke as if she had to force each syllable. Her eyes were red and swollen, and the dark circles under them suggested sleep deprivation. She took a deep breath, and continued, "I'll only be an hour... I just need a moment alone with _him_."

Her face turned towards the slowly setting sun, but she did not make a move to walk away. Her dark hair swirled around her face in the stormy wind; the sky would weep when she did.

"Take as long as you need," Sakura smiled sadly. It was the anniversary of Asuma's death, which she had remembered earlier that day as she passed Kakashi on his way back from the cenopath. He had been slouched over more than usual, no book in his hand and no spare gaze for his former student. "I'll meet you back out here then?" Sakura gestured with her head to indicate the bridge, her arms full of the young child.

Kurenai nodded, and held out a small bag of the baby's things. Sakura shifted, holding the baby with one arm as she shouldered the bag.

"Thank you, again, and I'm sorry this is last minute," Kurenai said, looking at the stonework of the bridge rather than at Sakura. Sakura nodded, as her Senpai's eyes flitted up one more time to and her child one more time before turning in the direction of the cenopath.

Sakura watched her walk away, her heart heavy for the woman's loss. When Kurenai rounded a corner and was out of sight, Sakura turned back towards the center of town and began walking.

"Nobody should have to go through that, huh, little one?" Sakura asked softly to the sleeping baby. _It's not uncommon for a ninja,_ Sakura told herself,_ That could easily be me one day. But a love like that is worth the pain… _She looked down at the little bundle in her arms.

"What's your name, I wonder?" She peeked under the little kimono. "A boy... A... A little Asuma." A rush of mingled joy and sadness washed over her. The baby stirred, perhaps sensing the sudden stiffness in Sakura's arms, or maybe its mothers absence. Sakura hugged the child closer to her chest, cradling him lightly, hoping to lull him back to sleep. She had met enough babies from her work at the hospital to know a few little tricks, and she felt confident.

...Until the little boy slowly opened his eyes, took one look at her, and started bawling.

"No-no, it's okay! Shhh, shh," Sakura told him, frantically, as he kicked his little legs. Sakura's pace quickened without a destination in mind. She cradled the baby closer, but it continued its cries. There was a clap of thunder, and the poor child cried louder still.

"Forehead! What did you do to that baby?" Sakura looked up to see Ino running towards her. There were more people in the street now, and she saw a couple of them eye her warily at Ino's comment.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Sakura protested, "He's just upset that his mother isn't around." She shifted the baby in her arms. "Hush, hush, little Asuma. It's all right."

Two things happened at once: at the sound of his fathers name, the baby's cries lulled to whimpers, and at the sound of her sensei's name, Ino froze. Her mouth was open in a forgotten remark.

"That's... Is he..." Tears welled up in her eyes, and Ino timidly reached a hand out to stroke the baby's head. At the touch, he started crying again.

"Now is not the best time to meet him… I swear he was so peaceful a minute ago," Sakura looked into the little face, which was screwed up and streaked with tears. Ino's arms went limp, and she was staring at the little boy. She seemed lost for words.

"Jesus, Pig, I can't deal with two crybabies. Ne, how come you've never met him before?"

"Shika goes there all the time," Ino's voice was half a whisper, "I've never been invited though."

"Why not?" Sakura wondered if perhaps it was because the baby was unhappy around new people. His cries turned into whimpers again, but he had begun squirming around.

Ino shifted uncomfortably at the question. "Eh, it doesn't matter much. Chouji doesn't go either."

Sakura eyed her friend. Ino wasn't looking at her or the baby anymore, instead gazing into the distance. She looked shy; awkward, even, but Sakura couldn't figure out why. Had there been some altercation between her and Kurenai? Sakura couldn't imagine there had been, Kurenai was always very nice, or so it seemed. Nonetheless, it wasn't like Ino to keep secrets of any sort, so she decided to ask:

"Did something—"

"I should get going, forehead," Ino interrupted, a forced smile plastered on her face. She turned and waved a hand in farewell. "Have fun with the baby!"

Sakura frowned. _Something is up with her._ The baby gave another squirm, and Sakura repositioned him so that his head was resting on her left shoulder. The change in position caused him to start hiccupping.

Sakura walked on, patting him lightly on the back. The buildings around her became taller the farther she walked; she was coming into one of Konoha's several residential districts. Light was barely touching the tops of the buildings, which were shabby and unkempt. Overgrown window boxes littered the sides of several of the buildings in this district. She had always liked the way they looked, it was as if nature was trying to reclaim the old apartments. Habitually, she looked upwards, past the rusty fire escape, to the apartment where Kakashi lived. His window was open, and she could see Mr. Ukki dancing in the wind.

A flash of light and a clap of thunder and little Asuma was wailing again. Sakura grimaced, and looked skyward—the clouds rumbled again, and the first spatterings of rain fell upon her face.

Later, Sakura would question what she did next. She could've hidden under an awning until the storm passed, or else ducked into the corner grocery store for a couple minutes of shelter. But without hesitation she swung herself onto Kakashi's fire escape with one hand, holding the baby tight to her chest with the other. She only stopped to consider this action when she reached his open window and peered inside.

Kakashi was lounging on his bed, directly under the window. His eye was on a book, but after a second he looked up, sensing her presence. She peered questioningly at him, just as he did her. _Would he mind? _she wondered, and in her pause the clouds overhead rumbled and a downpour broke out, cold and fast. Fat droplets splattered all around them; Little Asuma shrieked, and Sakura instinctively sheltered him from the cold rainwater by slouching over him.

Kakashi shifted into action at the sudden downpour; without a word he threw his book aside and pushed the window open wider in invitation. Sakura climbed in around Mr. Ukki, and found herself sitting on his bed.

"Sorry, Sensei," Sakura whispered at he shut the window.

Kakashi took a moment to drink in the imagery of her. Sakura's hair was dripping wet from her time in the rain. Pink tendrils were stuck to her face and her neck, and his lazy gaze followed a rain drop from her cheek all the way down her neck. She was looking at the baby in her lap, gingerly brushing his hair out of his face and giving him little reassuring squeezes. The baby seemed to be pleased to be inside, for he had stopped shrieking, and was looking up at her with wide eyes and a toothless, slobbery smile. Kakashi watched at the baby grabbed at Sakura's wet, pink hair, causing Sakura to emit a little giggle. His eye roamed to her face again—she was smiling, too, but he was enchanted by the look in her eyes. Love, deep love. It had been years since he had seen that look in her eyes; back in her genin days.

She must've felt him watching her, for she slowly turned her gaze to him. The love faded from her eyes as she looked into his, and he was somehow sad to see it go, as if he wished the look to linger while she looked at him.

She seemed to realize where she was—on his bed—and shifted awkwardly, standing up with the baby on her hip. He was still grabbing at her hair, enthralled by the color and the water it held.

"Sorry to barge in like this," She said. Her eyes held concern now, as if she was afraid she was a nuisance. Kakashi smiled sadly at this; there was nothing left in his life that could be barged in upon. He merely shrugged, unwilling to put this into words.

"Is he Asuma's?" He asked. Sakura nodded. The boy looked vaguely like his father, though it was nothing he could put a finger on.

"Would you like to hold him?" Sakura asked, and before he had a chance to reply she was holding out the baby to him. Kakashi recoiled slightly, bringing his arms up in a gesture of refusal. He'd never held a baby before, and was somehow sure the baby would sense this and be unhappy if he were to take it into his arms. Sakura didn't move, denying his refusal. Kakashi's gaze shifted to the baby, and he blinked, taken aback slightly. The little boy was staring up at him, full of trust. He didn't care who Kakashi was, or that he hadn't ever held a baby, or that he was wearing a mask—he just wanted to be loved, and trusted Kakashi to do so. The arms that a second ago had refused him softened and instead accepted the baby from Sakura. The little boy made a little gurgle, lips pulled back into a funny little smile.

_My dear friend_… Kakashi thought of Asuma as he held the man's son in his arms. He was grabbing at his shirt in a playful manner, and a feeling of contentment bubbled up inside him. Where there was usually a storm raging in his heart, fueled by each new loss of friend and comrade, he suddenly felt at peace.

Sakura cocked her head to the left, and a smile spread across her face. Little Asuma really liked Kakashi, if the way he tugged at his shirt meant anything. Kakashi didn't even seem to notice that his mask was slipping slowly down the bridge of his nose, tugged down by tiny hands. He was staring at the baby with an expression Sakura had never seen in his eye. Sakura's smile broke into a grin. "Ne, I think fatherhood would suit you, Kaka-Sensei."

His eyes snapped to hers, and met this with an awkward laugh. It wasn't a notion he had entertained in many years, not since the disenchantment with life he felt after losing his teammates. "You think?"

* * *

_Theme suggested by starrkdani of Tumblr_

_Please review if you'd like to see more of these, or if you have any critiques, or suggestions/prompts for future one-shots! I love writing for an audience. I love you all; the Kakasaku fandom is so dear to me! :) :)_

_ ~Ora_


End file.
